deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brobuscus101/Guess who's Back!!!
Hey everyone, Brobuscus here, and I’m back! I understand I’ve been gone for quite a while, and only recently is that being brought up on this wiki. So, I decided to write this to explain why I’ve been gone and whether or not I’m staying. Before we begin, I just want to take this time to apologize for leaving without notice, warning, etc. My reasoning came to me out of the blue and it forced me out of social media in general, which is why I haven’t posted on YouTube in a while(BTW, shameless plug; www.youtube.com/channel/Brobuscus). But anyways, let’s begin Why I’ve been gone Ok, I won’t go super in depth on it, because it’s a pretty personal topic, but to sum it up, life proved to be a bit more of a handful than anyone would’ve liked, and certain circumstances forced me to stop posting on social media, including YouTube, Deviantart, Facebook, Discord, and this site. Do I wish these events occurred? Absolutely not, and if you were in my shoes, you’d feel the same way. I could still go to said sites, but posting anything on them would most likely do more harm then good given certain events. I could go into more detail on what events I’m referring to, but not only do I not want to because it’s extremely personal, even if I did want to, I probably shouldn’t because of certain reasons. If this confuses you, I’m sorry, and if you feel left in the dark, trust me, it’s for the better. Why come back now? This is very simple. It’s because barely anyone acknowledged that I’ve been gone until a few weeks ago when I started uploading on YouTube again. Ok, all joking aside, I actually have no idea why I decided to come back and explain everything now. I just kinda thought “Eh, screw it” and here we are. Am I Staying? This is kinda complicated. So, it’s gonna be a somewhat long explanation. TL;DR Yes, I’m staying, but probably not as often Yes, I’m back and I’m here to stay. I’ve been on this site for far too long being a fan of Death Battle to just up and leave. There’s just one kicker. I don’t think I’m going to be posting as often as I did before my leave. And there’s a few reasons for this. One, the personal life stuff is still going on, and it doesn’t seem like it’s going away any time soon, as much as I really want it to. Two, I’m a bit busy in life and hobbies and such. I just got a new Desktop and editing software for Christmas, which is all my videos since then have been made. And being a junior in High School, craziness is coming at me like a machine gun and it’s not stopping soon. Three, I still visit this site decently often, and I’ve noticed that there are people here who are either amateurs, trolls, jerks, or all of the above. I’m not gonna name anyone, and probably shouldn’t anyway, but just saying, they’re here, and it’s aggravating. Conclusion To sum this up, I’ve been gone because of personal issues in life, I’m returning now because of reasons that escape me, and I’m here to stay but I won’t post as often. Do I wish any of this happened? Absolutely not. But you can’t get everything you want sometimes. Oh well, hopefully things blow over. Thanks for reading Category:Blog posts